


House Hunting

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel is a Novak, F/M, Homebuyer!Cas, M/M, Professor!Castiel, Professor!Jess, Realtor!Dean, lawyer!Sam, real estate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's passion for helping people find their dream home leads to him meeting a professor who is new in town and looking to purchase a home. What Dean didn't expect was to fall for the dark haired, quirky professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Since the original prompt is a bit spoilery I placed it in the notes at the end of the fic.
> 
> As always, you can [find me on Tumblr](http:%5C%5Croguephoenix1224.tumblr.com).

Dean wished he could take credit for the idea, but it was Sam who first suggested thatDean look into becoming a realtor. Dean scoffed at first – he didn’t want to be one of those snooty jerks with their suits and pushy sales pitches – but, after some flawless reasoning from Sam, Dean agreed to look into it. A few months later, Dean sold his first house.

It was poetic that Dean’s first sale was to his brother. Jess and Sam had been married for about a year and had just moved back to Lawrence after Sam and Jess both graduated with their doctorates in Law and English Literature (respectively).

Sam had landed a job with the District Attorney’s office in Lawrence and Jess had accepted a faculty position at the University of Kansas in the English department. They had moved into a small apartment near campus and by the looks of it were still living like college students despite being respectable adults.

As soon as Dean found the listing for a 3 bedroom, 2 ½ bath townhouse during his first week on the job, he _knew_ it was the one. He took Sam and Jess to see it right away but they were less than impressed. The house was significantly below their price range, but it needed a lot of work. Dean shared his vision for the house with his brother and sister-in-law and it wasn’t long before they were on board with the idea.

They closed on the house and Dean started the renovation immediately. He had worked construction for a while after Sam first left for Stanford, and he was thrilled to be working with his hands again. It wasn’t long before the house was finished. It was a dream house worthy of the cover of any magazine. More importantly, it was the home that Sam and Jess had always hoped for.

That wasn’t the only house that Dean rescued. He started watching for fixer-uppers to come on the market. Then, he would buy them and breathe new life into them before selling them himself for a profit. It was a great fit. Being a realtor allowed Dean to help families find homes – something he and Sam never really had growing up, and renovating homes let Dean stay grounded and provided an unparalleled sense of accomplishment.

Sam and Jess lived only ten minutes away, he had a flourishing real estate career, and he was working with his hands to create something worthy of appreciation. For the first time in a long time, Dean was truly and completely happy.

_*~*~*_

About a year after Sam and Jess moved into their home, Dean came across a foreclosure listing. No other realtor would touch it because it was “a lost cause,” but Dean saw potential.

The house was a 2 story, 4 bedroom detached home with an attached 2 car garage, 2 fireplaces, and an unfinished basement that sat on a 3 acre lot. The previous owners had rented it out, but it had been vacant for years. The place needed to be stripped down to the studs and rebuilt completely. Dean was in love.

He bought the house himself for an unbelievably low price (his mortgage was a third of the rent he had been paying for his 1 bedroom, 1 bath apartment). He spent a year renovating the house one room at a time. Slowly it began to morph into a masterpiece of flawless design and execution.

Dean used natural stone, wide-planked wood, and the softest carpet he could find. The design was a mix of sleek, modern lines and rustic, earthy ambiance. The tremendous care and passion that went into the renovation was apparent in every fine detail.

_*~*~*_

Dean’s life became comfortable.

His days were spent showing houses, filling out paperwork, submitting offers, and prospecting new clients. He would go to work around nine and be home around six. Some days he would just work from his office at home, never changing out of his pajamas.

He would spend most nights planning his next renovation project, watching television, reading, or hanging out with Sammy. On nights when he stayed home, he cooked.

_*~*~*_

Autumn descended on Lawrence and that meant only one thing to Dean – buying season. Fall was a buyer’s market as far as real estate was concerned, and Dean found himself booked solid with new clients wanting to take advantage of the lower-than-average prices.

Dean had spent yet another entire day showing houses to prospective buyers. He returned to his office late in the afternoon. He sat down behind his modest desk and removed the stacks of files from his messenger bag. He ignored the rumbling in his stomach reminding him that he hadn’t had time for lunch that day.

Dean had laughed when Sam had presented him with the bag the previous Christmas. A messenger bag definitely was NOT Dean’s style; but, as it turns out, it has become an essential part of his daily life – a fact that his brother never let him forget.

He made notes in the various files detailing the showings he had conducted throughout the day. He sat the notated files aside for filing later. Then, as if following a ritual, Dean checked his E-mail replying to a few new messages, then he grabbed a notepad and pushed the speaker button on the phone. There was a dial tone and he entered the number from memory.

**_Please enter your passcode._** The voicemail system prompted. **_Thank you._** **_You have 3 new messages. To listen, press 1._** Dean pressed the button on the keypad and poised his pen for taking notes.

**_First message:_ **

**_“Hey Dean. It’s Sam. Jess wanted me to call and invite you over for dinner. It’s our 5 year anniversary, and she said we should spend it celebrating our family. I know – ‘No chick-flick moments’. Anyway, dinner’s at 7. See ya then.”_ **

Dean looked down at the clock, 6:13. He could definitely make it by 7. He grabbed his cell phone and while the automated voice continued through the list of options he texted Sam **:**

**‘** _Sounds great! See u then.’_

**_Next message:_ **

**_“This is Connie Wilson, we viewed the house on Maple last week? We were hoping to be able to see it again soon before we make a final decision. You have my number.”_ **

Dean scribbled a note to himself to call Mrs. Wilson the next day when he was back in the office. He tacked the reminder to the small bulletin board to the right of the desk.

**_Next message:_ **

**_“Hello. This message is for Mr. Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak and I am interested in discussing available listings in the Lawrence area. If you could please return my call… my number is 3-2-3-7-9-0-4-9-6-7. Thank you.”_ **

Dean wrote down the number and replayed the message in an attempt to understand the name the man had provided.

“CAS – TEA – EL?” Dean recited aloud attempting make sense of it.

“C – A – S – T – E – A – E – L – L?” He mulled it over in his head.

He finally decided that the spelling didn’t matter as long as he could understand it and scribbled it down just above the number on the notepad.

He moved to tack the note alongside the one from Mrs. Wilson, but something made him reconsider.

Dean didn’t know why, but he was intrigued by the man with the deep, gravelly voice and the unique name. He quickly keyed the number from the notepad into his phone before tacking the note on the board.

He looked at the clock – 6:25. He could make it to Sam’s in time for dinner if he left now, and he could call Castiel on the way. Mind made up, he pressed the call button and placed the phone to his ear.

Holding the phone in place with his shoulder, Dean began straightening the clutter on his desk. He placed his planner and a stack of paperwork into his bag. The phone was still ringing when he flipped off the light.

“Hello?” a voice answered just as he locked the office door.

“Uh, yeah. Hello. This is Dean Winchester returning your call?” Dean replied, his normal charismatic charm faltering for a moment. Dean rolled his eye at himself.

“Ah, yes. Thank you for calling.”

Dean felt light-headed and his stomach was fluttering. He mentally blamed the lack of food.

 “Of course.” Dean said, focusing on sounding as professional as possible. “You mentioned you were looking for a place in Lawrence. Are you looking for anything specific?”

Dean arrived at his car, placed his bag in the seat beside him, and started the engine just as Castiel began speaking.

“Yes, I –“ the man paused, “what was that sound?”

Dean mentally kicked himself. _Way to be a rude jerk Winchester!_

“Sorry. Just my car. I’m leaving the office.”

“I see. It sounds like a powerful car.” Castiel replied. There was no anger in his voice, just curiosity.

Dean smiled.

“She’s a classic muscle. My pride and joy.” Dean preened for a moment before reminding himself, yet again, about professionalism. “Anyway, you were saying?”

 “Yes, I was saying that I am looking for a house 2-3 bedrooms preferably near the university.”

“You a student?” _Jesus Winchester! Nosey much?_ Dean reprimanded himself for the blunt invasion of the stranger’s privacy.

“No. A professor actually.” Castiel replied.

“That’s cool. My sister-in-law is a professor too.” Dean offered as he pulled into the driveway at Sam’s house. He looked at the clock – 6:52.

“So, anyway,” Dean said trying to steer the conversations back on topic without sounding rude, “About the house hunting…”

“Yes. Well, this is my first time purchasing a house, so I am afraid I don’t really know how any of this works.” Castiel admitted, a tinge of embarrassment lacing his voice.

“No worries man. That’s why you’ve got me!” Dean reassured the other man. “Typically, the first step is for us to meet and talk more about what you are looking for, and maybe browse some listings so you can see what’s on the market.”

“Ok, that sounds good. Is tomorrow ok?” Castiel asked, excitement rising in his voice.

Dean reached for his bag and retrieved his planner. “Excited to get started huh?” he mused as he flipped to the correct date.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized, “it was not my intention to be presumptuous. I am just ready to be out of this apartment.”

“I understand that feeling.” Dean offered looking over his schedule for the following day. “Looks like I’m free all afternoon after 2.”

“I teach a class midday. Can we schedule for 2:30?” Castiel asked politely.

“Sure. I’ll put you down for 2:30. My office is at 1603 East Main Street. See you tomorrow.”

“See you then.” Castiel replied and the phone clicked.

Dean scratched Castiel’s name in his planner for the next day at 2:30 and took the liberty of blocking out the rest of the day. He placed the planner back into his bag and checked the clock again – 6:58.

He walked up to the door, knocked twice, and let himself in. He was greeted by the smell of fresh pie baking. Jess always baked a pie when she knew Dean was coming to visit. Sam greeted him from the dining room and offered Dean a beer.

The trio sat together in the kitchen of his brother’s house and celebrated Sam and Jess’ five year anniversary as a family.

_*~*~*_

Dean arrived back at his office at 2:18. He was glad that Castiel has suggested 2:30 instead of 2:00 because his last appointment ran long. The couple could not agree on anything. Dean wondered how they planned to stay married if they couldn’t even agree on the something as simple as carpet or hardwood floors.

He didn’t have a chance to eat lunch before returning to the office and his stomach had started making those grumbling noises again. He grabbed a candy bar out of the desk drawer and hoped it would be enough to tide him over until dinner.

He was just finishing his snack when someone knocked lightly on his door. “Come in.” Dean called toward the door.

The man that entered his office was not at all what Dean expected.

Castiel Novak was roughly Dean’s height and slender with dark, messy hair and piercing blue eyes. Dean stood and walked around his desk. He shook the man’s hand and offered him a seat.

Dean watched as Castiel removed his heavy, tan overcoat and draped it over neighboring chair before taking a seat in the one nearest to Dean’s desk.

They sat in silence for a moment as Dean printed a standard form that he had all his clients fill out. It asked about their preferences and must-haves for their new home. While Castiel completed the form, Dean retrieved a new file folder from a box on the bookshelf behind the desk.

Castiel handed Dean the completed form and Dean looked over it for a few moments before addressing the man.

“So, Castiel? That’s an interesting name.” Dean said as he used the form in his hand to label the file folder.

“My parents were religious. All of my siblings are named after angels or other religious figures.” Castiel replied in a tone that made Dean think this was not the first time he’d be asked about his name.

“Right. Well, I think it’s cool. A little formal though. Is it alright if I just call you Cas?”

Castiel’s head tilted slightly as he looked at Dean for a long moment. Dean suspected that _this_ , unlike his previous question, was _not_ something the man had encountered before.

“Yes, that is… acceptable.” Cas replied with a smile much warmer than was probably appropriate for the situation. Dean felt that fluttering in his stomach again. _I’ve got to remember to eat!_

“Alright Cas, so let’s get started here. So, it looks like you are looking for two or three bedrooms, two or more bathrooms, and something in close proximity to the university? Is that all? No other must-haves?”

Castiel thought for a moment. His head tilted slightly again, and Dean wondered if the other man realized when he did it.

“I don’t know of anything else I would need.” Cas replied.

“Okay, well, let’s look at some listings and see what’s available. If you see anything you like along the way, just let me know and we’ll add it to the list.” Dean said as he moved around the desk to sit closer to Cas.

Dean had already pulled several listings based on their conversation the previous night and he began flipping through the files.

Seventeen properties met Cas’ requirements. He flipped through the stack looking for something that was middle-of-the-line with regard to features and amenities. Dean was certain there was more Cas wanted he just had to help him figure out what it was.

“So this one,” Dean said, opening a file, “is a two-story, three-bedroom townhouse with two and a half bathrooms. The range, refrigerator, dishwasher, and washer and dryer are all included. It has a private patio in the back with an outdoor storage closet.”

Dean watched Cas’ face as he considered the information before him. He fought the urge to stare at the other man’s mouth as he worried his lip. The fluttering had returned to Dean’s stomach and it was becoming increasingly difficult to blame it on the lack of food.

The two men worked their way through every file in the stack. It took all afternoon, but Dean didn’t mind.

By the end, they had expanded Cas’ must-have list by a few items – washer and dryer, outdoor sitting area, dishwasher. Still all very basic things.

It was 5:15 when Cas left Dean’s office. They had set another appointment for the end of the week to actually view a few properties.

Dean spent the next hour making notes on each of the properties that he and Cas had reviewed. He noted what Cas liked and disliked about each property as well as whether or not it was a serious option for Cas. He put the notated pages into the folders labeled ‘Novak, Castiel’ and placed the folder in the front of the file organizer on the side of his desk.

_*~*~*_

Over the next few days, whenever Dean had spare time in his schedule, he would search for more properties to show Cas. Even though Cas’ requirements had been simple, Dean still looked into homes with extra features – large, private yards; walk-in closets; formal dining rooms – he was sure that Cas would like these things if he could just _see_ them. He kept adding properties to the list of potential options right up until his scheduled meeting with Cas on Friday morning.

_*~*~*_

Dean blocked out the entire day for Cas. Because _the guy was new to this and was completely indecisive and needed extra help…_ At least that’s how Dean justified spending the entire day with one client.

A knock echoed through Dean’s small office at 9:30 on the dot. Instead of calling out from his desk, Dean walked over and opened the door for the other man. Castiel was dressed more casually than at their last meeting.

Dean thought the suit, trenchcoat, and lopsided tie was an endearing look on the man, but this – gray dress pants and a white button-down shirt under a dark blue sweater – this was a _good_ look on him. _Professionalism Winchester!_

“So,” Dean said trying to distract himself from Cas’ attire, “we have a lot to see today. We should probably get started.”

“Ok.”

“So, did you want to follow me? I can give you the addresses if you’d prefer to just meet me there.” Dean suggested gathering the files into this messenger bag.

“Actually,” Cas paused for a moment, “I was hoping to ride with you.”

Dean froze. He never drove clients. It was a liability, and more than that he doesn’t let strangers anywhere near baby! He looked over at Cas with a calculating expression. Cas must have sensed the awkwardness because he spoke first.

“If that’s not ok, I understand. I just remember you talking about your car the first time we spoke and I was thinking…” he cut off.

Dean felt bad for even questioning it. “No man, it’s fine. I just don’t normally drive clients. I’m a little protective of my car, but it’s fine. Good even. It makes more sense anyway with all the places we are going today.”

Cas smiled and waited for Dean to collect his bag and lock the office door. They walked together in comfortable silence until they approached the impala.

“Wow. She’s beautiful.” Cas muttered with a look of awe plastered on this face.

Dean grinned from ear to ear and Cas cataloged this moment. _Complimenting his car results in an unbelievably adorable smile. Come on Novak. Keep it together._

They both settled into the car. Dean turned the key and the engine roared to life. Cas smiled at the familiar sound.

The conversation was pleasant and organic. Dean was used to forced, obligatory small talk with clients, but it was different with Cas. Talking to him was like talking to his best friend. He enjoyed the company. They arrived at the first house within ten minutes and they stepped out of the car in the driveway in front of a single car garage.

Dean located the correct key on a keychain and opened the front door. There was no porch out front and the entry way was a little cramped. Dean watched as Cas entered the house and tried to gauge his reactions to the different areas of the house.

It had a washer and dryer in a small area that connected the garage to the kitchen. The kitchen was a simple galley style with cabinets and counters on both walls parallel to each other. There was a small dining area. The living room was average sized with a double window on one wall. On the other side of the living room, there were three bedrooms. The master had its own small bath and walk-in closet, the other two bedrooms shared a bathroom and each had a small closet. It was a single story. Nothing terribly special, but it met all of Cas’ requirements.

As Dean expected, more requirements came. Cas didn’t like the layout. He preferred the master bedroom to be separate from the other bedrooms. He also wanted a larger laundry room. Dean took a notepad from his bag and began making notes. Cas also showed distaste for how close the neighboring house was.

*~*~*

The next house was directly across the street from campus. It was a two bedroom townhouse and had two and a half baths, a private patio area, and a laundry closet off the kitchen. The kitchen and dining area was open-concept with a small island separating the two areas. Both bedrooms were upstairs. The master had his and hers walk-in closets, a large bathroom, a large double window, and vaulted ceilings. The second bedroom was similar in size to the master and had a large closet, a private bathroom, and a window overlooking the campus.

Cas liked the layout more than the first house, but he still had concerns. He didn’t like the limited parking. He was also concerned that the proximity to campus would mean too much noise. Castiel stood at the kitchen sink and gazed out the window to the private patio and muttered something about a garden. Dean took more notes.

_*~*~*_

Dean rummaged through the files he had brought along to find something that fit the new criteria. He was able to eliminate several of the properties now that Cas had given him more to work with. He found one a few blocks away that looked promising.

As they drive toward the next house, Dean explained the key features of the property.

“This one is a two-story with three bedrooms and two baths. It has its own private yard and a two car garage. It’s been recently remodeled so all the fixtures are modern.” He finished as they pulled into the driveway.

Cas liked this house more than the others. Dean noted his pleasure when he saw the sizeable back yard. Dean had the impression that Cas didn’t care for the modern style of the house. He did, however, like the dark, hardwood floors. They toured the house and Dean made even more notes.

_*~*~*_

They decided to grab lunch at a local diner before continuing their search. This would give Dean time to reevaluate the houses he had selected against the new criteria and maybe glean a little more insight into Cas to help him narrow the search even more.

They both ordered burgers and fries. Dean ordered his with extra onions and Cas with extra cheese. The waitress’ attempt to flirt with Dean didn’t go unnoticed, but Dean couldn’t be any less interested. After the waitress brought by a slice of pie ‘on the house’, Cas commented:

“I think she likes you.”

“Yeah, maybe. She’s not my type though.” Dean said flippantly.

“Really? She’s tall, attractive, and she gave you free pie…” Cas smirked as the added that last part.

Dean wondered for a moment if Cas even knew how relevant his last comment was. Dean loved pie almost as much as he loved his car. Dean just laughed.

“Yeah, I guess. I’m just not into…” Dean realized that he was doing it again. He had to stop being so comfortable with this man. He was a client. Furthermore, they had only known each other for a week and here he was about to lay his entire personal life out on the table.

“Not into what?” Cas asked voice dripping with curiosity.

“I’m… uh…” Dean looked at Cas trying to determine whether to continue. The look on Cas’ face was one of curiosity and intrigue. Dean hoped he was making the right decision, “I’m not into… women.”

“Oh.” Cas replied after a moment.

Dean stared at Cas attempting to discern what that ‘oh’ meant. He was about to get lost in his own panic when Cas said: “Neither am I” and…

_Was that a smirk? Did Cas just smirk?!_ Dean realized this was getting out of hand and he quickly changed the subject back to the house hunt.

_*~*~*_

They finished lunch and ventured toward the next house on the list.

They viewed four more houses that day before they were both exhausted and decided to call it a day.

None of the houses were Cas’ dream home, and while Dean suspected the man would settle for something that met _most_ of his criteria, Dean was insistent that he could find the perfect home for Cas with enough time.

Cas left Dean’s office at 5:35. Dean checked his E-mail and voicemail. Then he removed the stack of files from his bag. He notated the files and set them aside. He updated Cas’ preference sheet to include the new items. Then he searched more listings. He compiled a list of properties that fit Cas’ new criteria. He called Cas on his way out of the office.

The phone rang, but there was no answer. Dean left a message: “Hey Cas. It’s Dean. I looked up a few more houses based on the new criteria. Let me know if you want to schedule a time to go see them.”

Dean arrived home, made dinner, did some laundry, and watched an old western movie on the television until he fell asleep.

_*~*~*_

It was Saturday, and that usually meant renovating his most recent project. However, it was raining and cold and there was no way Dean would be able to paint the house’s exterior in these conditions, so instead he settled on the couch with a mug of tea and found a Dr. Sexy marathon.

He was halfway through the second episode when his phone vibrated on the coffee table. It was a text message from Cas.

“Hello Dean. I hope it’s alright that I text… I got your message. I’d love to see more houses. I’ll call when I’m feeling better.”

Dean smiled at the prospect of showing Cas more houses. He had made it his mission to find the perfect home for the adorable man with the messy hair and weird name. _Did he just call Cas adorable?_ His smile faded when he realized the implication of the last sentence. _Cas is sick?_

“Oh. Are you sick?” Dean typed and pressed the send button.

“A little under the weather, yes.”

“Sorry to hear that man. Do you need anything?” Dean realized that it may be crossing a line, but Cas did mention that he was new to Lawrence and didn’t really know many people.

“That’s very kind of you, but I think I’m ok.”

“Alright, well, if that changes let me know. We can schedule the viewing when you are feeling better.”

Dean put his phone back on the table and returned to his Dr. Sexy marathon. _Those cowboy boots…_ he thought _…so impractical, but so hot!_

_*~*~*_

It was Tuesday before Dean heard from Cas again. He had just sat down with his leftover pasta when his phone rang. ‘Castiel Novak’ appeared on the screen. He swallowed the bite in his mouth and answered.

“Hey Cas.” Dean wondered if the greeting was too informal. He typically didn’t speak with clients in such a casual tone.

“Hello Dean.” Cas didn’t sound bothered by the casual greeting so Dean relaxed. “I was hoping we could schedule another viewing. If that’s still alright?”

“Absolutely!” Dean knew he probably sounded a little too eager, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. _You know why Winchester…_

“What day is good for you?” Dean asked trying to pretend he was not having an internal struggle over his feelings for Cas.

“Whatever day is best for you. It’s fall break so I don’t have any classes this week.” Cas offered. Dean made a mental note that Cas was free all week… for professional reasons, of course.

Dean consulted his planner. “How’s tomorrow? I had a cancellation and I have the entire afternoon free.”

“Now who’s eager?” Cas joked with a small chuckle. Dean felt that damned flutter in his stomach again. He looked down at his partially eaten lunch. He couldn’t blame the flutter on malnourishment this time.

“Tomorrow will be fine. What time?” Cas asked breaking what Dean realized was probably and awkward silence.

“How’s 1:15?” Dean said, “or, you could swing by at noon if you want to grab lunch beforehand.” _Did you just ask Cas out on a lunch date?_

“Lunch sounds nice. I’ll see you at noon.” Cas replied cheerily.

“Great. See you tomorrow.” Dean replied a little shocked that Cas actually accepted his invitation. _Does Cas think this is a date? Is it a date? There you go again Winchester – always getting into trouble._

_*~*~*_

Several months passed in this fashion… Dean would find prospective homes and take Cas to view them, Cas would always find something wrong or missing, and the cycle began again.

Dean began to feel defeated. He had promised Cas with enough time he could find Cas’ dream home, but he started to doubt whether that was going to happen. He was letting Cas down and he felt guilty. The guilt could also be partially due to the relief he felt every time Cas shot down another place.

Over the course of five months, Dean and Cas had become close. They met for lunch (even on days when Dean wasn’t showing Cas houses), they talked about their lives, Cas joined Sam and Dean for boys night… it was all very comfortable.

Dean was afraid that once he found a house for Cas all that would end, and Dean ignored the sinking feeling in his gut whenever he thought of Cas not being around.

“Dean, why are we even looking at this place? It doesn’t have even half of the things I’m looking for.” Cas objected as he read over the listing as Dean drove the few miles from his office to the property.

“Well, Cas, no offense, but your list is longer than the great wall of China. I remember when all you wanted was a two or three bedroom place with a couple of bathrooms.” Dean said teasingly trying to cover up the fear that Cas may be on to his game. Dean definitely wasn’t showing Cas places that he knew he wouldn’t like just to extend the house hunt! He would never!

“Those _were_ simpler times.” Cas laughed.

_*~*~*_

One day six months into Cas’ house hunt, everything changed. Cas called Dean early in the morning on a Sunday.

_Who calls a man before 10 o’clock on a Sunday?!_ Dean thought to himself as he reached for his phone on the nightstand. He didn’t bother to check who was calling – mainly because he didn’t want to open his eyes. He yawned as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” Dean droned.

“Hello Dean.”                                                                                                       

Dean opened his eyes, stretched, yawned again, and laid back in bed. He became acutely aware that he was almost completely naked save for a pair of boxer briefs. He felt a little weird talking to Cas in such a state of undress, but he also didn’t feel like getting out of bed and dressing just for a phone call.

“Hey Cas. What’s going on? Everything okay?” Dean asked with concern in his voice. It wasn’t like Cas to call this early.

“Not really. I… um… I’m being evicted.” Cas said with concern and embarrassment in his voice.

“What?! What are you talking about?” Dean sat up and leaned against the headboard. This was not a conversation that he could have laying down still half-asleep.

“Well, the landlord apparently sold the complex and the new owners are renovating everything. All current residents are being evicted. I have to be out within a month.” Cas explained trying to keep his voice even, but Dean could hear the concern seeping through.

“That sucks man. Don’t worry though. We’ll just kick this house hunt into hyperdrive.” Dean replied trying to be as reassuring as possible. “I’ll check listings again today and see if there’s anything new on the market. It’s a big time for selling so we are getting new properties daily.”

“Okay. Thank you Dean.” The relief in Cas’ voice was noticeable. Dean was happy that he was able to help, even if it was just a little.

“How about we meet up tomorrow? We can look at the listings I find today.”

“That sounds good.” Dean could hear the smile spread across Cas’ face. He had long-since given up on trying to ignore the warmth that spread through his chest at the thought of Cas smiling.

“Ok. Meet me at the office around noon?” Dean offered.

“Yeah. I will be there.”

_*~*~*_

Dean and Cas had lunch at the diner down the street. They talked about Cas’ situation and about all the houses they had already seen that _could_ work if they didn’t find something better. Dean felt guilt settle in his gut.

_How could you have sabotaged the search? Showing him places you knew he wouldn’t like just to spend more time with him?! Selfish! He’s in this position because of you…_ The voice in his head was a real jerk sometimes.

They looked at a few places that just came on the market, but they still weren’t right. That’s when Dean had an idea. _Don’t even think about it Winchester…_ the voice commands, but he ignored it. It felt like the right thing to do, and besides it was worth a shot right?

Dean looked over at Cas sitting beside him in the impala. The look on Cas’ face confirmed it. _It was definitely worth a shot._

“Okay Cas, I have one more place to show you.” Dean said with a smile as he turned down a small back road leading away from campus. “It’s a little further from campus than you’d probably like, but it’s a pretty nice place. Recently renovated.”

“Okay, if you say so.” The defeated sound in Cas’ voice clawed at Dean’s very being. He drove faster. Ready to see if his idea would actually work.

_*~*~*_

They arrived at the house within a few minutes. Dean led Cas to the door which he unlocked with a key that for once wasn’t sharing a keychain with several other keys. He held the door for Cas to enter and followed him into the entry way.

The house was gorgeous. Dark, hardwood floors with cherry wood inlaid border throughout the downstairs. The twisted iron rails gave the staircase a character that was missing in most of the houses they had seen. Dean gave Cas a full tour.

The kitchen was remarkable. Double wall-mounted stainless steel ovens, matching stainless steel refrigerator twice the size of the one in Cas’ current apartment. A six-burner gas range was positioned under a stainless steel hood. The cabinets were all cherry wood that matched the inlays in the floors. Stone countertops covered the perimeter of the room forming an eat-in bar on one side and the same stone covered the large center island. On the other side of the breakfast bar, there was a breakfast nook with round table, a bay window with built-in seating flanked one side of the table while two chairs were sat on the other.

There was a formal dining room, a butler’s pantry, and a den with a large fireplace downstairs. Outside was a large yard with a firepit, sitting area, and built-in grill. There was even a small garden tucked away to the side of the house.

Dean led Cas upstairs where he admired the craftsmanship and design in the bedrooms. Each room had a different theme. The master bedroom was the most impressive with high ceilings, crown molding, a fireplace, and an entire wall of windows surrounding a set of French doors that open out to a private balcony overlooking the yard.

The master bath was larger than Cas’ current bedroom. It had a steam shower, a soaking tub, a double vanity and heated tile floors. Cas had never seen a bigger tub in his life, and the window just above the tub provided another view of the yard.

“It’s good that there is so much land. Otherwise, the neighbors might be treated to a free show.” Cas said jokingly. He was happy. Dean threw his head back and laughed.

They finished the tour with the garage, which had an attached workshop and the laundry room. By the end of the tour, Cas was in awe. He couldn’t believe that Dean had actually found his dream home. Then realization set in… _If this is your dream home, that means that the search is over. You won’t see Dean anymore._ His stomach sank. He should be happy. He had found his future home. Correction: Dean had found his future home. So why did he suddenly feel like this was the worst day of his life?

“So, what do you think?” Dean asked with a pleased grin.

“I… I… it’s perfect Dean.”

Dean heard the sadness in Cas’ voice. He hoped that he had done the right thing here. _Too late to turn back now Winchester…_

“It’s mine.” Dean said.

Cas turned to look at Dean, his head tilted the way it always did when Cas was trying to reason something out. “What are you talking about Dean?”

“This is my house. This is where I live. It’s mine…” he paused, and prayed to whatever deity might be listening that he didn’t just ruin this, “… ours if you want it to be.”

Dean waited, trying to gauge Cas’ reaction. The realization of what Dean had said slowly crept into Cas’ mind.

“Are you…? Dean… are you asking me to move in with you?” Cas asked slowly, careful to not sound too presumptuous.

Dean rubbed his hand on this neck nervously. He looked everywhere but at Cas. _You’ve really blown it now… Way to go dumbass!_

“Well, yeah. I mean… you need a place, I have spac—“ Dean was interrupted by the press of Cas’ lips on his own.

The kiss was chaste and ended too soon for Dean’s liking.

They looked at each other for a moment before Dean asked: “How long have you…”

“Since the first time I rode in your car.” Cas admitted a slight blush rising in his cheeks. “You?”

“Since the first time I saw you. Maybe before…” Dean said. He should probably be embarrassed. Normally he would say something about ‘no chick-flick moments’; but in that moment, standing there with Cas in his – no _their_ – home, Dean didn’t care if his life was like a chick-flick. He had Cas and that felt like enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by [zatnikatel](http://zatnikatel.tumblr.com):"AU in which Dean is the realtor showing fussy Cas apartment after apartment, not really finding what Cas wants, and slowly falling in love with his client along the way. And Cas is adding more and more things to his must-haves list because he’s falling in love with Dean and doesn’t want the search to end. Until the day where Dean takes Cas to the perfect one, with every single thing on his list. And Cas knows the jig is up and he says, oh, well, I guess… And Dean says, it’s mine. Ours if you want it to be."  
>   
> A/N: I had so much fun writing this fic! It's close to the top of the list of my favorite things I've ever written. I am a nerd when it comes to houses and all the houses described in this fic are based on places that I've actually lived. Dean's home is my personal dream home.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've been considering a time-stamp or follow-up, but I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. And, as always, love in the form of kudos and comments is always encouraged! :)


End file.
